una carta de amor
by angelariel13
Summary: ese fics es honor a una vieja pareja que casi ya nadie hace un fic, espero que les guste


Nota:Esto es en honor a una de mis parejas favoritas, osea Kenny x Kelly, casi ya nadie hace fics y pensé hacerlo , bueno espero que les guste y publiquen notas por favor

Querida Kelly:

¿Sabes algo?...seguramente te parecerá raro que te escriba después de tantos años y aun después de nuestro rompimiento , bueno si estas leyendo esta carta, es que tu mama´ permiso para leerla (ambos sabemos que nunca le agrade)

_**La joven de cabellos rubios sonríe..un poco y sigue leyendo**_

Bueno …bahh ni siquiera por donde empezar….han pasado tantas cosas en south park cosas que ni te las imaginas y cosas que contar en esta carta mia , bueno casi la vida es como siempre ..anormal, osea el señor garrison admitió ser gay después de tanto tiempo pero luego se cambio el sexo al de una mujer y luego se lo volvió a cambiar…, seguro te recuerdas de eric cartman ¿no?..el gordito que no respetaba la naturaleza ni nada de eso…., pues cambio…solo el físico, ese culon bajo de peso sorprendiéndonos a todos nosotros cuando fue otra vez a un campamento donde los niños gordos bajan de peso, raro que al racista lo oigan vuelto entrar(ni siquiera se como lo hizo) .

Stan y kyle siguen siendo los mejores amigos de siempre aunque…creo que piensan ser algo mas….mira mejor vamos al punto de una vez…¡NO PUEDO SACARTE DE MI CABEZA!… ese es mi gran problema desde que rompimos y…..

**La joven se ruboriza , su cara se torna roja , aquella frase ``no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza´´ le había parecido tierno pero triste, ni siquiera sabia si tenia el valor para seguir leyendo la carta de un amor lejano y antiguo…pero por alguna razón o impulso siguió leyendo…**

Ese a sido mi gran problema desde que rompimos hace algunos años, incluso tuve una novia llamada tammy Warner pero no funciono, al final y acabo termino matándome y nisiquiera le importo, al final termino saliendo con otro chico y otro y otro mas…además tu en cambio te preocupaste cuando me cayo ese rayo(e incluso creo fuiste la primera persona por preocuparse por que casi me muero) e incluso me reviviste dándome respiración boca a boca y tácticas de primeros auxilios…

**Otro sonrojo…ella sonreí recondando eso y se toca los labios , aun recordaba como Kenny solia besarla inesperadamente y como ella lo había comenzado al darle respiración boca a boca…siguió leyendo la carta**

aun recuerdo en el dia que tu veniste con esos chicos de coro , me enamore a primera vista de ti..mostraste ser inteligente y mi primer amor y bueno también me molesta un poco contigo al siempre confundir mi nombre con lenny , benny, etc pero nunca me enoje enserio , también como pasamos esa dia loco en la selva , con las serpientes, esos mosquitos salvajes , las flores carnívoras y esos indios que al final terminaron raptándonos y por casi uno inmenso le iba a hacer el amor a tu profesora de coro , pero al final cartman y un grupo de trabajadores con tractores terminaron rescatándonos a todos nosotros , sabes en el principio a mi me parecía muy aburrido ese viaje pero contigo a tu lado todo valia la pena…

Ni siquiere se si tienes o tuviste otro novio aparte de mi, e incluso tal vez te parezca atrevido lo que voy a escribir ,TE AMO y siempre lo hare .

Escrita por Kenny McCormick

**Kelly doblo la carta , y la puso en el escritorio de su computadora , era de noche y era luna llena , fue caminando y se agacho a un baul junto a su cama , tomo una llave colgada de su cuello para no perderla y abrió el baul, había un poco de polvo entre unos libros y unas cartas muy significativas para ella y todas eran de Kenny que había escrito hace algunos años y las vio un poco feliz, entre aquellas cosas tomo un viejo libro de fotos(hecho por ella misma) y vio unas pagina con olor a flor, claro, era los petalos de una vieja flor que le había regalado Kenny ese mismo dia despues de salir de aquella loca selva , un monton de recuerdos se dispersaron en su mente , pero cerro el baul no si antes tomar el álbum de fotos , se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación a mirar la noche ….aquellos recuerdos de su noviazgo con Kenny, como solian visitar la casa del otro, las llamadas y cartas que se mandaban siempre las tendría en su memoria , aun recordaba su primer beso algo ruborizada ,aveces sus amigos e incluso su familia decía que el era un pequeño bastardo y que solo la quería por que tenia dinero pero los dos sabían que eso no era verdad , no le importaba si era pobre o rico, negro o blanco, rubio o pelirojo…el había sido su primer y tal vez único amor verdadero**

**-tal vez…pueda ir a south park algún dia de estos-dijo mientras una sonrojo corria por su rostros y se dibujaba una sonrisa también…**


End file.
